A Rock in the Road
by popegrant
Summary: SPOILERS FOR NEXT WEEK'S EP 0107! Another rock has been placed in the road for our fav. couple. Can they successfully get past it?
1. Chapter 1

A Rock in the Road

ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!

THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE EPISODE BEING AIRED ON 01/07!!! READ AT YOUR OWN DISGRESSION

Summary: Another rock has been placed in the road for our favorite couple. Can they successfully make it through their temptations?

Harm's POV

I carefully approach her as she sees me coming. "You're one hell of a lawyer" she says.

I give her an offhand response, "Just doing my job." After all, I already know I'm the bes-

Before I can finish my thought, she steps forward and is pulling me in for a kiss. The only thing I'm thinking about is Mac. She would most definitely kill me if she saw this.

After a mere three seconds we pull apart and she can tell by the look in my eyes that she shouldn't have done that. She seems to be surprised that I'm not interested. "You're more than welcome for my help, but…I'm waiting for the woman I love."

Her eyebrows shoot up to nearly her hairline, "she must be really special."

I look her in the eyes and give her the best flyboy grin I can muster. "She means more to me than anyone could ever possibly know."

As I turn to walk away, she tells me, "she's one lucky lady."

I turn and prepare to return to my marine with my heart on my sleeve.

Please Read and Review. I have an idea for a sequel to this or more chapters. Let me know if you're interested.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N 1: This literally just came off of the top of my head. Please, Please, Please, let me know if you like it or want more.

A/N 2: I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter, but you know the drill. I don't own JAG or it's fantastic characters.

Harm's POV

January 8, 2005

1200 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VA

I had just returned from my investigation in California, when I got a call from the general to come in to the office. He didn't want to see me; he just said that there was some work that I needed to catch up on that couldn't wait. I got off the elevator and headed to my office. As I was crossing the bullpen, I took a quick look around. Not too many people were there, the general surely wasn't. I looked at Mac's office and was glad to see she wasn't trying to catch up on any work she had missed when she was on leave from her accident. I unlocked my door and walked in. From just glancing around, everything seemed to be in place. But there was a note on my desk. It was a simple envelope with my name written in Mac's handwriting on the front.

_Harm, I'm not sure when you'll get this, but I'm going to be leaving for two or three days just to clear my head. I'll call you so you know where I am. Please don't worry about me H. I'll be fine. _

_Love,  
__Sarah_

I immediately grabbed the files that I needed to work on and ran out of the building. When I got to my car, I got out my cell phone and sped to Mac's place. I was hoping that she hadn't left yet.

1358 ZULU  
MAC'S APARTMENT  
GEORGETOWN

I hopped out of my car and got on the elevator to go to Mac's apartment. When I reached her door, there was another envelope with my name on the front in Mac's handwriting. I quickly tore it off, and read it.

_Harm, if you're reading this then you need to go back home. I promise you that I'm fine. Just do what I say. I promise you that I'll call you when I get wherever I'm going. Go home and get some rest. I'll talk to you later._

_Love,  
__S_

I put the note back in the envelope stuffing it in my pocket. I turned around and headed back to my place. If Mac said that she was okay, I trusted her. At least I didn't have a bad feeling like I did when she went to Paraguay with Webb.

When I got back to my apartment, I opened my door and saw the red light flashing on my answering machine. After pressing the button to play the messages, I went in the kitchen to get a drink of water.

The first message was from Mattie. "Hey Harm, I hope you're doing okay. Give me a call when you get in. I have a paper that I need help with for my english class. I'll talk to you later. I love you. Oh, and tell Mac I said hi, will you?"

The next message was from Mac. "Hey Harm, I guess you're not back from Cali yet. I was calling to talk to you. Don't worry though; I'll call you back later tonight. Love you.

As he was deleting his messages, his phone rang. He ran to get his cordless phone from his bedroom and tripped on the steps. "Shit." He stumbled and finally reached the phone mumbling a "hello".

He put the phone to his ear, only to hear an unsure Sarah MacKenzie on the other end. "Harm? You okay?"

Settling down on his bed he responded, "Yeah, I just tripped on my steps."

"Did you just get back from your investigation?"

"Yeah, it was rather…interesting." He mentally debated with himself to determine whether or not he should tell her about the kiss. It wasn't much, but he thought he'd like to know if some guy just randomly kissed her.

Mac relaxed on her couch and prepared herself for an interesting conversation. "What happened?"

"Well…you see, something happened after it."

"Like what?" She didn't like the sound of that; especially since he was stuttering.

"Well…"

"Spit it out Harm."

He closed his eyes and knew he was going to regret telling her this. "A woman kissed me."

Mac was silent for about what seemed to be an eternity. But her response was definitely not what Harm was expecting.

Sorry to stop there. I'll try to post the next part tomorrow depending on the reviews. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far also.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so so much for the reviews. You guys are great. Sorry to leave you hanging last time. I'm not sure myself exactly where I'm going with this. Look for at least one more chapter, but it might be a week or so. Next semester starts in one day L.

From Chapter 2

"Spit it out Harm."

He closed his eyes and knew he was going to regret telling her this. "A woman kissed me."

Mac was silent for what seemed to be an eternity. But her response was definitely not what Harm was expecting.

Chapter 3

Mac had no idea what to think. At first, she was a little offended. If it hadn't meant anything to Harm he wouldn't have told her about. Or would he? She was just confusing herself by thinking about it. She decided to ask him about it, more like bombarded him with questions. "Did it mean something to you? Are you trying to tell me that you aren't going to be there for me anymore? What…what's happening? I mean I was finally beginning to believe you about always being there for me, but how…?"

Harm knew he had to stop her before this got out of hand. "Mac, Sarah, calm down okay? It meant absolutely nothing to me. It was like three seconds. And I promise I was think of you when it happened-"

"You were probably thinking of how I'm going to kick your six." His eyebrows shot up at the thought of Mac kicking his six because he knew she could do it.

"Mac, I told you because I wanted to be honest. I think she could've possibly wanted more, but I told her that I was taken."

Once again, silence filled the line as Mac thought about what Harm had just said. "Harm, we're not…"

"I know we're not officially dating or anything, but the truth is that you've had my heart for the longest time whether I admitted it or not. I don't want to do this over the phone Mac. I want to see you, see your reaction when I tell you, but surely you already know." He had subconsciously walked over to his nightstand and got out an engagement ring.

"Harm what are you talking about?" She knew, but she just needed to hear it. She needed to know that Harm loved her. But when she thought about it; thought about Harm, his past actions proved that he loved her whether he could say it or not.

For being the dazzling litigator that he was, Harm couldn't quite explain himself correctly. "Mac…"

"Yes Harm?" She was smiling over the line where she was and he knew it. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"When are you coming back?" The only thing he could think to do was to change the subject. He wanted to get lost in her chocolaty brown orbs when he told her he loved her. "Listen I know that the words are important to you. But come back to me Mac…" He was holding the ring between the pad of his thumb and index finger. The diamond mounted on the ring created a rainbow effect as it reflected the light shining through the window.

"Harm, I'll be home tomorrow," she said with a hint of resignation in her voice. She wanted to hear him tell her he loved her. But hearing his voice was enough to give her the strength she needed to come to terms with the past year. Harm and her therapy; for now they were her lifelines. "I have to go."

"Mac wait." He also didn't want to end the conversation knowing he wouldn't see her until tomorrow. 'Geez I'm a sap,' he thought to himself.

Mac too, was thankful that he wasn't going to get off the line immediately. "What's up?"

"I have two things. Mattie says hello and…" He still hated to bring the subject up, but he needed to know.

"And…?" She enjoyed the sound of his voice. It mad her feel secure and comfortable, and that's exactly what she needed.

So with his uncertainty he asked, "are you mad? About the kiss I mean."

She smiled and to Harm's surprise laughed it off, "Harm it's okay."

"Really?" 'This woman amazes me,' he thought.

"Yeah." She had faith in him and trusted him. She had no reason to doubt him anymore.

"So we're okay?"

"Harm we're fine okay? I trust you and love you. After my accident, I know that. You spent your Christmas Eve and Christmas with me, not to mention taking care of me. We'll figure this out and everything will be okay. Know that I love you. I'll come find you when I get back tomorrow."

He already knew they were going to have another talk. But for now this would have to be enough. "Okay."

Still not ready to hang up the phone, Mac continued talking just to hear his voice. "It's interesting we're having this conversation over the phone."

"Yeah, but I miss talking to you on the phone. I miss coming to your apartment for no reason other than to be with my best friend. We'll have to work on that. Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for loving me." He closed his eyes and saw her face. He smile and her brown eyes.

"Well you're very lovable…most of the time. Goodnight Harm."

"Goodnight Mac." He put Mac's engagement ring back in its box and its rightful place.

Both of them hung up their phones with great reluctance. Harm feeling bad that he didn't tell her he loved her, and Mac not wanting to end the conversation. But both of them were looking forward to seeing each other again.

Once again thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them.


End file.
